interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Mail
English Pronunciation * , , * * * Etymology 1 From , from "bag, wallet", of origin, from * from , from . Akin to "wallet, bag", "bag". Noun # regular delivery of letters and small parcels, see also post # the organisation which operates such service (e.g. in Britain the Royal Mail) # a single batch of mail picked up by such a service #* 1823, The stranger in Liverpool; or, An historical and descriptive view of the town of Liverpool and its environs, Seventh Edition,http://books.google.com/books?id=FsQHAAAAQAAJ T. Kaye, page 96, #*: The following are the hours at which the letter-box of this office is closed for making up the several mails, and the hours at which each mail is despatched: ¶ #* 1887, John Houston Merrill (editor), The American and English Encyclopædia of Law, Volume I,http://books.google.com/books?id=75ENAAAAYAAJ Edward Thompson, page 121, #*: If he retains the account, and permits several mails to pass without objecting to it, he will be held to have admitted its correctness. # See mails. # electronic mail, e-mail: a computer network–based service for sending, storing, and forwarding electronic messages Synonyms * post (UK, Ireland, other dialects?) Derived terms * accountable mail * air mail * chain mail * e-mail * email * electronic mail * fan mail * hate mail * junk mail * mailbag * mail boat * mail bomb * mailbox * mail carrier * mail fraud * mailman * mailmerge * mail order * mail plane * mail relay * mailroom * mail slot * mail stop * mail train * mail truck * snail mail * voice mail * vote-by-mail * webmail Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: * Chinese: 邮件 (yóujiàn) * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Lithuanian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Armenian: * Czech: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Italian: * Lithuanian: * Russian: * Swedish: * Czech: * Finnish: * Greek: , * Italian: * Lithuanian: * Russian: , * Swedish: * Danish: , , * Finnish: * Greek: * Italian: , , * Russian: , , (slang) * : pošta (1-4) * : דואר (do'ar) * : posta (1, 2, 4); currero, correspondentia (3); malia (5) * : correio , (rare:) posta (1, 2, 3, 4); correspondência (3); malha (5) * : *: Cyrillic: пошта (1-4) *: Roman: pošta (1-4) Verb # to send (a letter or parcel) through the mail Synonyms * post * send Derived terms * mailer * mailing Translations * Arabic: * Bosnian: * Finnish: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Interlingua: , * Italian: , * Portuguese: , , , * Serbian: Adjective # of or pertaining to mail/post Translations * Bosnian: * Russian: * Serbian: Etymology 2 From , from , from , probably from , from . Noun # armour consisting of metal rings or plates linked together. Derived terms * chain mail * plate mail * scale mail * mailed Translations * Finnish: * Hungarian: * Latin: * Russian: Adjective # made of armoured material (a mail shirt) Translations * Finnish: rengaspanssari- (chain mail) (prefix in compound words) * Interlingua: de malia * Portuguese: de malha Etymology 3 mal, male from māl "speech, contract, agreement" from māl "agreement, speech, lawsuit". Akin to mǣl "speech" Alternative spellings * maill Noun # a monetary payment or tribute # rent # tax Anagrams * * alim * Liam * Lima * Mali Category:Armor ---- Dutch Verb # # ---- Fiji Hindi Etymology From . Pronunciation * Noun # mile References * Fiji Hindi Dictionary ---- French Pronunciation * Etymology 1 Noun # mallet # pall mall # mall, promenade # mall, shopping mall Etymology 2 From Noun # email Synonyms * mél Anagrams * * lima ---- Italian Etymology Noun mail # email Anagrams * * almi * lami * lima * mali, Mali * mila Category:Italian nouns ---- Romansch Etymology From . Compare Romanian . Noun # apple da:mail et:mail es:mail fa:mail fr:mail gl:mail ko:mail io:mail it:mail kn:mail kk:mail lo:mail lt:mail li:mail hu:mail my:mail nl:mail pt:mail ru:mail simple:mail fi:mail sv:mail ta:mail te:mail tr:mail vi:mail vo:mail zh:mail